


What I Do Best

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Sam and Ian go on their honeymoon?





	What I Do Best

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: What I Do Best  
Characters: Sam and implied Ian.  
Pairing: (Sin)  
Rating/Warnings: Rated NC-17. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: What happens when Sam and Ian go on their honeymoon?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being my wonderful friend and beta and thanks to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 265 without title and ending.

*What I Do Best*

Sam’s back hit the wall as Ian thrust harshly inside her. It felt like he was trying to fuck her within an inch of her life, but Sam didn’t care.

The harder and faster he thrust inside her, the more it made Sam clench her walls around her husband, locking him inside her in a vice-like grip.

“Shit Sam,” Ian moaned as his wife trapped him inside of her body for several moments, before relaxing her walls and letting him take control of their lovemaking again.

It wasn’t long before Ian was thrusting as hard as he could into his wife, as she clamped down on him, trying to trap him again as both of them fell into their orgasms.

Ten minutes later found husband and wife lying side by side in bed when Ian said, “Damn Sam, that was fantastic!”

Sam shrugged and said, “I was just doing what I do best.” Ian was silent for a moment as they came down from their orgasms.

Then he said, “You’re the best at a lot of things. This is just one of the many that leave me breathless.”

Sam smiled and moments later, she was kissing her husband’s neck. “Are you up for another round?”

Ian smirked before pulling Sam’s body to his, making her lips disappear from his neck as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away moments later he asked, “Does that answer your question?”

Sam only grinned as her right hand wandered down her husband’s body, telling him that she was ready for round two.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being my wonderful friend and beta and thanks to the readers!


End file.
